Interest in magnetic recording technology, including hard disk drive technology, has increased, particularly in efforts to dramatically increase data storage density. Longitudinal magnetic recording, which typically involves magnetization made in a parallel direction of a recording track, has been the dominant form of magnetic recording in commercial recording apparatuses for decades. One problem with magnetic recording is that, as the dimensions of bit size in a recording medium continue to be reduced, the magnetization for a data signal becomes more vulnerable to being lost due to thermal fluctuation. Recently, perpendicular magnetic recording, which involves magnetization made in the perpendicular direction of a recording medium, has received consideration as a possible solution for addressing the problems associated with magnetic recording, including the detrimental effects of thermal fluctuation.
However, traditional perpendicular magnetic recording is not a practical solution. That is because traditional perpendicular magnetic recording employs the use of a thin film magnetic head to perpendicularly magnetize a recording medium, and magnetic detecting devices such as giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors and Hall sensors are utilized to read the magnetized data.